world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drow of the Underdark Spells
Armored Vermin (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation Level: Cleric 4, Druid 4, Components: V, S, DF, Drow Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: Up to three vermin, no two of which are more than 30 ft. apart Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The vermin you select pause for a moment as their exoskeletons take on a metallic sheen. You cause the exoskeletons of up to three vermin to harden to the strength of steel. The spell increases the vermin's natural armor bonus by 2. This bonus increases by 1 for every three caster levels above 7th, to a maximum of +6 at caster level 19th. The enhancement bonus provided by armored vermin stacks with the target's natural armor bonus, but not with other enhancement bonuses to natural armor. A vermin with no natural armor has an effective natural armor bonus of +0 Bebilith Blessing (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation [Chaos, Evil] Level: Cleric 5, Components: V, S, DF, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One living creature Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless); see text Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) A halo of blue fire flares around the target's head, which transforms into the head of an arachnid. As the light fades, two oversized claws explode from the target's torso, snapping and clawing at the air. You infuse a target with the essence of a bebilith (MM 42), causing it to gain the mandibles and claws of this demon. The target gains two primary claw attacks (in addition to its normal claw attacks, if any) and a secondary bite attack (replacing its normal bite attack). The claws deal 1d6 points of damage, and the bite deals 1d8 points (assuming Medium size). If it is wielding a weapon, the target can attack with either a single law or a bite as a secondary attack. The target can sunder objects with its claw attacks as if it had the Improved Sunder feat. The target's bite attack carries a poison (injury; Fort save equal to the spell's save DC; 1d6 Con/2d6 Con). The target of this spell is also treated as an outsider of the evil subtype in addition to its normal type and subtypes Combat Readiness (Drow of the Underdark) Divination Level: Assassin 1, Bard 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1, Components: V, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 minute/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The target's eyes widen, and shine briefly with a white light. The touched creature gains a +1 insight bonus on initiative checks for every three caster levels you have (minimum +1, maximum +6). In addition, if the target is flanked, its opponents gain no bonus on attack rolls (but still gain any other benefits derived from flanking, such as extra sneak attack damage) Dominate Vermin (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation Level: Cleric 3, Druid 3, Components: V, S, DF, Drow Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One vermin Duration: 1 minute/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes The creature's eyes change color to match your own. It trembles for a moment as it adjusts to your psychic presence. You invest your psyche into a single vermin creature, granting it your Intelligence. While it is so affected, you can direct it with simple commands such as "Attack", "Run", and "Fetch". Since you are in absolute control of the creature, it even follows suicidal commands. You can continue to direct the vermin as long as it remains within range. You need not see it to control it. Changing your instructions or giving a new command is the equivalent of redirecting a spell, so it is a move action. If the vermin is slain, your mind is forced out of the creature violently. The experience deals 1d4 points of Wisdom damage to you Dridershape (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation (Polymorph) Level: Sorcerer 5, Wizard 5, Components: V, S, Drow Casting Time: 1 swift action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 round/level (D) Your lower extremities transform, sprouting arachnid legs, as a large, pulsing thorax swells from your back. You take on the form and abilities of a drider (MM 89). You gain 20 temporary hit points, which disappear at the end of the spell's duration. You don't gain the drider's spellcasting ability, but you retain your own. (Spellcasting is subject to the drider's ability scores; for instance, you can't cast wizard spells above 5th level, since your new Intelligence is only 15). Any held objects remain held in the new form (other gear melds into the new form as normal). See page 59 for details of the polymorph subschool. Engulfing Terror (Drow of the Underdark) Conjuration (Creation) Level: Druid 3, Sorcerer 3, Wizard 3, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 full round Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: One gelatinous cube Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The air wavers and shimmers, finally coalescing into a large cube of glistening ooze. Engulfing terror creates a gelatinous cube (MM 201) in a space you designate. The space must be large enough to accommodate the creature. If not, the spell automatically fails. Upon appearing, the cube acts on your turn, attacking the nearest living creature each round. You have no control over it and cannot direct it. The gelatinous cube remains until it is destroyed or has no remaining targets to attack, at which point it moves away in a random direction Magical Backlash (Drow of the Underdark) Abjuration Level: Bard 2, Hexblade 2, Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude half Spell Resistance: Yes With a word and a gesture, the target flares with crackling, violet-colored energy. Magical backlash causes any spells affecting the target to resonate painfully. For each spell currently in effect on the target (not counting magical backlash itself), magical backlash deals 2 points of damage per level of that spell. For example, a creature targeted by magical backlash that is under the effects of bull's strength, blur, and mage armor spells would take 4 points of damage for bull's strength, 4 for blur, and 2 more for mage armor for a total of 10 points of damage Shadow Double (Drow of the Underdark) Illusion (Shadow) Level: Assassin 1, Hexblade 2, Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2, Components: V, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: One shadowy duplicate Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will disbelief Spell Resistance: No You complete the incantation and nearby shadows gather together, assuming your approximate size and shape. You create a shadowy duplicate of yourself at a place you indicate within range. The shadow double attacks any adjacent target (regardless of the weapon it appears to wield), as you desire, starting in the round when you cast the spell. It attacks on your turn once each round, striking with an attack bonus equal to your base attack bonus + the modifier for your spell save DCs. Each hit deals 1 point of Strength damage to the target. The first time a target is hit, it can attempt a Will save to disbelieve the effect; this negates the damage and renders it immune to further attacks by the shadow double. The shadow double occupies a space identical to yours. It is not incorporeal, and thus can't share a space with another creature or object. It can provide a flanking bonus against any creature that hasn't yet saved successfully against it. The shadow double can strike incorporeal creatures, but not ethereal creatures. Each round after the first, you can use a standard action to direct the shadow double to attack any other target. To attack this new target, the shadow double can move to any new legal space within 30 feet (it moves by instantaneous teleportation). If it is not commanded to switch targets, it continues to attack the same target. A shadow double can be attacked. It has an Armor Class equal to 10 + your size modifier + a deflection bonus equal to the modifier for your spell save DCs, and has one-fifth of your full normal hit points. If the shadow double is reduced to 0 hit points, or if you create a second shadow double when the first still exists, the spell ends Shadow Shroud (Drow of the Underdark) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/darkness/ Darkness Level: Cleric 2, Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2, Components: V, Casting Time: 1 immediate action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 round/level (D) A thin membrane of darkness coats your body. This spell negates any penalties or other harmful effects imposed by your light blindness or light vulnerability. You also gain a +5 competence bonus on Hide checks made in areas of shadow or darkness. As with any darkness spell, the effect is suppressed if you enter the area of a light spell of 3rd level or higher Snuff the Light (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation Level: Assassin 1, Bard 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1, Components: S, Casting Time: 1 swift action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One nonmagical light source Duration: Instantaneous or 1 round/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No With a gesture, the light goes out. Snuff the light extinguishes a single non-magical light source, such as a candle, torch, or lantern. Against alchemical light sources, such as sunrods, you suppress the light for 1 round per caster level Spider Form (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation (Polymorph) Level: Sorcerer 3, Wizard 3, Components: Your body bloats and writhes until eight massive spider legs burst through your flesh. As the transformation finishes, your skin hardens into a dark exoskeleton. As lesser spider form, except you take on the form and abilities of a Large fiendish monstrous spider (MM 289). You are treated as having the spider's Hit Dice 4. for the purpose of adjudicating the special abilities gained from the fiendish template Spider Form, Greater (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation (Polymorph) Level: Sorcerer 5, Wizard 5, Components: Your body inflates grotesquely as eight enormous spider legs burst through your flesh. As the transformation finishes, your skin hardens into a dark exoskeleton. As lesser spider form, except you take on the form and abilities of a Huge fiendish monstrous spider (MM 289). You are treated as having the spider's Hit Dice (8) for the purpose of adjudicating the special abilities gained from the fiendish template Spider Form, Lesser (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation (Polymorph) Level: Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 swift action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 round/level (D) Your arms and legs wither away as eight spindly spider legs burst through your flesh. As the transformation finishes, your skin hardens into a dark exoskeleton. You take on the form and abilities of a Medium fiendish monstrous spider (MM 289). You are treated as having the spider's Hit Dice (2) for the purpose of adjudicating the special abilities gained from the fiendish template. You gain 5 temporary hit points, which disappear at the end of the spell's duration. See page 59 for details of the polymorph subschool Yochlol Blessing (Drow of the Underdark) Transmutation [Chaotic, Evil] Level: Cleric 4, Components: V, S, DF, Drow Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One living creature Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) A husky female chuckle accompanies the violet light that limns the target, illuminating the eight writhing tentacles that ooze from its body. You infuse a target with the vile power of a yochlol, one of the demonic handmaidens of Lolth, causing its body to erupt with eight tendrils. As a full-round action, the target can make eight primary tentacle attacks (using its normal reach), each dealing 1d4 points of damage. These attacks can't be combined with any other weapon or natural weapon attacks. In addition, the target gains a deflection bonus to AC equal to its Charisma bonus (minimum +1, maximum +5) and resistance 10 to acid and electricity. The target of this spell is also treated as an outsider of the evil and shapechanger subtypes (in addition to its normal type and subtypes) Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Spells Category:Drow of the Underdark Category:Drow of the Underdark Spells